Blasters Beauty Pageant
by artismusic
Summary: The Blasters Association team is holding a beauty pageant for a charity! Sergeant Burly thinks it's dumb and pointless. So,he gets an unlucky Yokai to enter the pageant to prove to Blizzaria how pointless pageants are.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-This is based of the English dub and takes place after the second movie,but before episode 129.

I'm not sure if this will be related to my AU or not.

I'm just hyped for the Blasters DLC and I kind of been wanting to do a beauty pageant fanfic.(because I'm strange XD)

Nate was in his room,accompanied by his two Yokai friends,Whisper and Jibanyan.

They were just lounging around,until they heard a door open from Nate's closet.

It was Hidabat,who was peeking out,in a nervous matter.

"Guys...Sergeant Burly wants us at the Blasters said it's very important."Hibabat exclaimed.

Jibanyan yawned,"It better not be another mission.I'm tired."

"Do you want to go with us Nate?"Whisper asked.

"Nah,the last time I went there,that place looked like a offensive."Nate replied.

"And it got even worse."Jibanyan added.

Whisper shrugged,"Well...it's not that bad...if you don't look at it for too long."

Hidabat interrupted,"We should get going,Burly will be angry if we're late."

"Alright then,good 're going to need it."Nate said,as his friends left.

When they arrived at the Blasters headquarters,Sergeant Burly was already standing outside,waiting on the three Yokai to go in.

"Where have you been?! Master Nyada is already inside! Get in there!" Sergeant Burly shouted.

They rushed into the headquarters and went upstairs to the lounge to wait with the other Yokai.

"What is this about? It must be important since Nyada is here."Whisper said.

"Oh,I think it's about doing another charity or something."Sandmeh replied,who was sitting down next to Noway.

Jibanyan was disappointed to hear that,"Aw man,I hate those! They're so pointless."

"At least it goes to charity and the winners get rewards from it."Hidabat stated.

"But none of us never win 's not fair!" Jibanyan whined.

Komasan rushed from another room to the lounge,"Oh my swirls! You're not gonna believe this!"

"What is it Komasan?"Whisper asked,curiously.

"I heard Master Nyada talking and I think the Association thingy is having a um...a beauty contest or something."Komasan explained to his friends.

"No way!"Noway protested.

"What?! Isn't that for girls?!"Jibanyan asked.

Sandmeh replied,"I bet Blizzie will be in 's probably going to look so good in a dress."

"Yes,I would love to see that."Whisper agreed,as he liked that idea.

"Ew...gross."Jibanyan said in disgust.

Komasan replied,"Hey,I thought you liked Blizzie,Jibanyan."

Jibanyan groaned,"No,I found out that she's the same age as Whisper...and...she's like...really old!"

"Hey! Take that back!"Whisper snapped.

"And...I'm not as interested in girls like I used to be,they're so mean to me...and besides,why would I like an old lady like Blizzie anyways?"Jibanyan replied,being grossed out by the thoughts of his statement.

Suddenly,the Yokai heard someone storm into the room.

"Let's move to a different topic besides me!"Blizzaria nagged.

"We're sorry Blizzie,it's not our fault that you're old."Jibanyan apologized,in a rude matter.

Blizzaria sighed,"Ok,Master Nyada said that the Blasters Association is holding another time,it's a beauty pageant."

"Aw..."Everyone sighed,as they didn't really want to be involved with the charity.

"I told ya guys!"Komasan stated.

"What is the award for this charity?"Hidabat asked.

Blizzaria said,"I'm not sure yet,Nyada hasn't said anything yet."

"And you're going to be in the pageant,right Blizzie?"Whisper asked,eager for her to answer.

Blizzaria replied,"No,I'm not.I'm going to be one of the aren't my thing anyways."

"Aw man...it would've been awesome to see you in a pageant dress!"Sandmeh complained.

"And that's the reason why I'm not participating,because I know that most of you are going to be for somebody,who thinks I'm an old hag."Blizzaria said,as she glared at Jibanyan.

Jibanyan hid behind Noway and shouted,"Sorry! But it's true!"

"I may be over ten thousand years old,but I'm in my 20s in human years!"Blizzaria yelled.

"You're still old!"Signiton shouted,from behind.

"You are old,you're like... almost 20 years older than me,in human years at least! Ten thousand?Wow,that's really old!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"Enough! You're basically calling me old too!"Whisper shouted,annoyed at Jibanyan's insults about Blizzaria.

"Ok everyone,Master Nyada is coming right up here,right with your shenanigans."Happierre exclaimed,as he walked into the lounge.

Everyone turned around,as they heard Sergeant Burly and Master Nyada heading towards the lounge.

"Listen up punks! Master Nyada has something to say!"Sergeant Burly declared.

Blizzaria replied,"I already told them about the charity."

"You did what?! You were supposed to wait on Master Nyada!"Sergeant Burly yelled.

"No,it's I will say it Blasters Association is running a beauty pageant for a it's a good one too."Master Nyada stated.

Hidabat asked,"And the reward?"

"Ah yes,the reward is that whoever gets first place in the pageant gets a year supply of sweets of their choice and whatever team they're on,they get their headquarters renovated."Master Nyada added.

"We need that renovation! This place is a mess!"Whisper shouted.

"But of course,you have to get first place for that."Master Nyada,stated again.

Sandmeh sighed,"But pageants are for girls and none of us can Blizzaria is a isn't right!"

Master Nyada smirked,"Oh no,anyone can 's no rule saying that boys can't enter,besides,it would be unfair to the teams that don't have any females."

"What?!"Everyone shouted,as they were in shock.

"But there is a down side,the Yokai hosting the pageant requires everyone who enters to follow the female dress said that's what beauty pageants are for,to look pretty and dress like a lady."

"I don't think any boy is crazy enough to enter this pageant anyways."Hidabat said.

"No way!"Noway agreed.

"Well,beauty pageants are stupid and pointless anyways! I mean,come on! The Association could've made a better charity than that! This is worse than the charity for the pie eating contest or the one for that costume contest!"Sergeant Burly protested.

"Ok then,do whatever you guys may participate or not.I'm going then."Master Nyada stated,as he left the Blasters headquarters.

As Master Nyada opened the front door,Usapyon was standing there.

"Wait...did I miss something?!"Usapyon asked.

"Don't worry about it,someone will explain it to you."Master Nyada replied,as he went outside and left.

Usapyon went to the lounge,as everyone stared at him.

"You're late! This is unlike you!"Sergeant Burly complained.

"I'm sorry,Hailey Anne kept me from coming and-"Usapyon got cut off by Sergeant Burly,as he said,"Apparently,Master Nyada came all this way just to tell us about this stupid charity the Association is doing!"

"It's not stupid! Beauty pageants take a lot of effort!"Blizzaria nagged.

"Really? You're telling me just standing there in a dress,looking all pretty is difficult?!"Sergeant Burly asked,demanding an answer.

"Yes! It's not just about that! It takes practice!"Blizzaria yelled.

"Practice? Just for standing there? Now that's what I call lazy!"Sergeant Burly replied.

"Lazy?! You don't even know what that means! There's way more than just standing there! Let me explain!"Blizzaria snapped.

Blizzaria and Sergeant Burly broke out in an argument over beauty pageants,while the rest watched.

"Oh my swirls! Should we do something?!"Komasan exclaimed.

"Just leave them be,they argue over stuff like this all the time."Whisper sighed.

Usapyon asked,"So,this charity is a beauty pageant? Isn't that just for girls?"

"No,Master Nyada said anyone can you still have to follow the dress code...and...unfortunately...wear girl's clothing."Hidabat stated.

Usapyon shook his head,"Aw geez,he's not right in the head."

"Actually,he said that it was the Yokai hosting this had the idea."Sandmeh added.

Usapyon replied,"Well,they're not right in the head...and...I'm assuming none of us are ?"

"No way!"Noway protested.

Whisper sighed,"Probably not,and to make things worse,Blizzie is going to be a judge we'll never win to get this place renovated!"

"So that's the award for the winner?"Usapyon asked.

"And they get a year of supply of whatever sweets they ...year supply of chocobars would sound nice."Jibanyan said,daydreaming about the scenario.

The conversation was broke by Sergeant Burly,who looked furious.

"I'm making one of you enter this pageant!"Sergeant Burly stated.

"What?!"Everyone shouted,as they were surprised by his statement.

"Why on earth would you do that?!"Whisper gasped.

"Because,I'm going to prove how pointless this pageant is and how easy it is for a boy to do this! And I'm sure any of you can be way better at this than any girl!"Sergeant Burly exclaimed.

"Good luck with that.I'll be down stairs waiting,with a form to fill out for the unlucky victim that has to enter this I have a feeling they'll fail."Blizzaria gloated,as she went down stairs.

Sergeant Burly turned around to the other Yokai and asked,"Which one of you are willing to enter this pageant?"

"No way!"Noway protested.

"I'm too scared and have stage fright."Hidabat stated.

"No thanks."Sandmeh complained.

"I would do it,but I'm not good at those pageant thingys."Komasan added.

"I don't think I'm cut out for that."Usapyon exclaimed.

"Oh heavens no! I'm way too old for this,according to somebody,who is obviously the youngest in this building."Whisper stated,as he stared at Jibanyan,being annoyed.

Everyone looked at Jibanyan in unison.

"What...? There's no way I'm doing this!"Jibanyan said.

"But you're the youngest."Whisper stated,mockingly.

"And you're probably...well...the cutest."Usapyon blushed and looked away.

"You would definitely win!"Sandmeh exclaimed.

"You said that you would love a year supply of chocobars and we could get this place fixed! It's a win-win!"Hidabat cheered.

"You can do it!"Komasan stated.

"And you will do 're our only hope...and probably the only one who would pass for a girl..."Sergeant Burly replied.

"Hey! I heard that!"Jibanyan shouted.

"I mean look at you! You got those girly vibes."Sergeant Burly added.

Everyone looked at Jibanyan and agreed with Sergeant Burly.

"I'm going to hate this..."Jibanyan said,as he wasn't really looking forward to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Jibanyan regretted entering the pageant,as he went to the main entrance with Sergeant Burly following him.

Blizzaria was sitting at her looked up from her phone to see who Sergeant Burly picked out to enter the pageant.

"Oh,so he's going to enter the pageant?"Blizzaria assumed.

"Yes,now give me one of those forms!"Sergeant Burly demanded.

Blizzaria handed him one of the forms for Jibanyan to fill out.

As Sergeant Burly was reading the form,he questioned it,"And what are these...er...categories?"

"Those are the categories for the contestants to don't have to enter all of them,but...if you want to win,you should."Blizzaria smirked after finishing her statement.

Sergeant Burly handed the form to Jibanyan and faced him,"You are going to enter all of these categories and fill out the whole form! Understand?!"

"Yeah...but...this looks hard.I don't know if I can fill it out by myself."Jibanyan complained.

"What?! Why I outta-"Sergeant Burly got cut off by Blizzaria and she spoke to Jibanyan,"You have two more days to fill that 'll have to turn the form in by the time that all of the contestants meet up to go over the pageant rules."

"For goodness sakes! Just go home and get help with that form!"Sergeant Burly said,as he signaled for Jibanyan to go.

After Jibanyan left,Blizzaria glared at Sergeant Burly and replied,"I hope he loses.I hold grudges towards people who insult me."

"Are you really not over that?!"Sergeant Burly questioned.

"No,do I look old to you?"Blizzaria asked.

"Yes!"Signiton shouted.

Blizzaria gave Signiton a death stare,which made him change his mind,"I mean-uh-No!"

Blizzaria smiled at his response and turned back to Sergeant Burly,"You see,when people disrespect me...I make sure that they don't get their way."

"Are you going to cheat?! That would be against the rules!"Sergeant Burly yelled.

"No...I'm just going to make sure that I don't give him any tens."Blizzaria said,with a scary grin on her face.

"That's still cheating!"Sergeant Burly stated.

"So...?"Blizzaria replied.

"I don't have time for you! I'm going to check to see if the others are slacking off."Sergeant Burly said,as he left the main entrance.

Blizzaria had a creepy look on her face and smiled,"This will be very interesting..."

Later that evening,everyone left the headquarters to go back to their homes.

Usapyon finally got back to Hailey's apartment,where he lived.

He opened the door to Hailey's saw her reading manga on her bed.

"Hey,I'm home."Usapyon greeted.

Hailey was distracted with her manga,which annoyed Usapyon.

He climbed on top of her bed and took the manga out of her reach.

"Hey! I was reading that!"Hailey shouted.

Usapyon sighed in annoyance,"The Blasters Association team is doing another charity."

"So,you took away my manga just to tell me that?"Hailey asked,unamused.

Usapyon groaned,even more annoyed,"No! They're doing a beauty pageant! I just thought you would be interested!"

"Did you say...beauty pageant?"Hailey gave Usapyon a serious look.

Usapyon replied,awkwardly,"Uh...yeah?"

Hailey grabbed Usapyon and shook him,"I used to be in beauty pageants! Do you know how painful they are?!Why are they doing this?! They're totally insane!"

Hailey let go of Usapyon,who was dizzy from being shook,"You...were...in...um...beauty pageants?"

"Yes! My mom made me when I was younger.I used to like them,but now...I look back and wonder...why?!"Hailey explained.

"Geez...I had no idea.I thought you wouldn't do anything like to be interested in them,but I couldn't imagine you being in that you're not pretty,but I mean you are.I mean-."Usapyon got his mouth covered by Hailey's hand.

"Can it.I just want to ask you one anyone that we know entering that pageant? Like,one of our close friends."Hailey asked,demanding an answer.

"Yeah...um...it's..."Usapyon got cut off by Hailey gasping.

"I didn't say anything yet!"Usapyon shouted.

Hailey apologized,"I'm sorry..."

"It's...,"Usapyon gasped as Hailey shouted,"What is it?!"

Usapyon chuckled,"I'm just messing with ya."

"Just tell me who it is."Hailey said,annoyed.

"Ok,the Yokai who's entering the pageant is...Jibanyan."Usapyon answered.

Hailey was surprised,but excited,"Oh my gosh! Really?! I thought they would be strict and not let boys enter! This is so awesome!"

"Yeah,they said it wouldn't be fair for the teams that didn't have girls,but...the boys have to wear girl stuff too..."Usapyon added.

"That makes it even better! I can teach Jibanyan everything that he needs to know! Let's go!"Hailey shouted in glee.

"But...it's almost dark. Shouldn't we wait?"Usapyon asked.

"Oh yeah...then we'll go tomorrow!"Hailey cheered.

At the Adams house,Nate was in his room,doing his heard his door open and saw his Yokai friends.

"You guys made it back."Nate stated.

"I'm going to go hide now."Hidabat said,as he hid in Nate's closet.

"And I'm going to bed.I'm so tired."Jibanyan yawned,as he went into the other part of Nate's closet,that was his room.

"Jibanyan,wait-"Whisper said,but it was too closed the closet door.

"What was that about?"Nate asked.

Whisper groaned,"The Blasters Association is doing another of us entered,except for needs to be awake so we can go over his 'll have to turn it in a day or two."

"What kind of charity is it? A chocobar eating contest?"Nate teased.

"No...it's hard to Burly made a bet on one of us to enter...um...the...er...beauty pageant...because Burly thinks it's boys can enter,because it's not fair to the teams that don't have to make it worse,Blizzie is a ...we had no choice anyways."Whisper tried to explain.

"Wait...what?! Jibanyan's going to be in a beauty pageant?"Nate blurted out.

"Yes,but you see...the award is to renovate the headquarters of whichever team wins and we really need our place fixed ,the winner gets a year supply of whatever sweets they could Jibanyan say no to that? Besides..."Whisper spoke softly to Nate,"...he's the only one who could pass for a girl."

"I know that there's guys who enter pageants,but...why would you say that?"Nate snickered.

"Because,unfortunately,the boys have to go by the female dress code...and you know what that means."Whisper stated.

"You mean...that...Jibanyan...has to wear a dress?!"Nate bursted out laughing.

Jibanyan was still awake and could hear Nate groaned in annoyance and hid under his covers in his bed.

"Now calm you like it if you had to enter a pageant?"Whisper asked,giving Nate a serious look.

"Well,no..."Nate replied.

"Imagine how Jibanyan of us couldn't get out of this,even if we wanted the last time when someone said "no" to Sergeant Burly?"Whisper asked.

Nate had a flashback.

Flashback starts.

"Ok,we're going to go fight Gargaros! Who's going with me!"Sergeant Burly demanded.

"I'll try my best."Whisper laughed nervously.

"Oh my swirls,this is going to be scary,but...I'll do it!"Komasan said,being determined to fight.

"Do we really have to...? I don't think we can beat him..."Jibanyan complained.

"Of course! We got to go fight him! There are Yokai in trouble!"Sergeant Burly stated.

"But...I don't want to."Jibanyan whined.

"You're going with us!"Sergeant Burly shouted.

"No!"Jibanyan yelled.

"That's it! You're going to get it now!"Sergeant Burly took out a fan and smacked Jibanyan's rear end so hard,that he went through a wall broke apart and created a big hole.

"Oh boy...someone's going to have to fix that..."Happierre said,being concerned.

The flashback ends.

"Now I know why Jibanyan couldn't say no..."Nate got the chills thinking about the flashback.

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to fill out that form."Whisper said.

"Well,this will be fun...'Nate replied,as he didn't want to be involved.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning,Nate and Whisper forced Jibanyan to get up early just to fill out his form.

They were in Nate's room,sitting in the floor.

Jibanyan gave his form to Whisper,so he could fill it out for him.

"Ok,there's a lot on here...are pageants this complicated?"Whisper questioned,as he looked at the piece of paper.

"They are."Jibanyan replied.

"How would you know?"Nate asked.

"Ok...remember that time I went to see Next HarMEOWy and I was gone too long?"Jibanyan asked.

Whisper sighed,"I do,we couldn't find you at the concert hall,and they didn't even have a concert there! And when we got home,you were back.I still want to know where you were!"

"They were performing at a beauty pageant.I was there the whole time and they only came out once! I stayed there just in case if they came out again,but..."Jibanyan answered.

"That's where you were?! You could've told us!"Nate nagged.

Jibanyan complained,"I'm sorry! My phone went out and I couldn't call you! Besides,I learned a lot from watching that 's not as easy as you was a lot going on..."

"I guess it was meant to be for you to enter this pageant after all."Whisper teased.

"But I didn't want to! You have no idea what Burly got me in to! It's hard work...and...I hate it!The only good thing is that after I did go to that pageant,I watched more of them on tv to see if they were really that least I learned enough to do this..."Jibanyan added,being stressed over it.

"Well...you could at least tell us why pageants are so difficult to do."Whisper suggested.

"Nah,I'm just gonna let you guys see it for yourselves."Jibanyan added.

Nate groaned,"Alright,we get it! Can we fill out this form already?!"

"Ok! Calm down!"Whisper read the first part of the form,"Let's see...let's fill out your name,your favorite color,and your shouldn't be too hard."

"Shouldn't he say all of it like if he was in pageant?"Nate asked.

"That's a good idea! Go for it!"Whisper signaled for Jibanyan to answer.

"Um... name is favorite color is pink-"Jibanyan got cut off by Nate,who protested,"Dude! Why did you come up with the most basic girl color? Can you at least make up something more...realistic?"

"But...pink is my favorite color."Jibanyan said innocently.

"You know that lying is wrong Nate! Just let him tell the truth!"Whisper snapped.

"Ok, do buy a lot of pink things anyways...I guess let's try this again."Nate suggested.

"My name is favorite color is pink.I like chocobars,taking naps,and fighting trucks!" Jibanyan stated.

"Woah there! Everything you said was alright,but...fighting trucks?! You know this is a pageant,right?!"Whisper questioned.

"Oh yeah..."Jibanyan mumbled.

"What about those dolls you have in your room?"Nate asked,teasingly.

"What are you talking about?!"Jibanyan asked,looking guilty.

"We know you play with them."Nate teased.

"It's check on you sometimes and we don't want to interrupt you from your 't be ashamed." Whisper added.

Jibanyan pouted and blushed,"Fine! I do play with dolls! I hate toy trucks and other things like it! What other toys am I supposed to play with?! And...I like dolls! Ok?! This is the only time that I'll agree with saying that I play with dolls! Most people will think I made it up anyways."

"Alright,say everything one more time."Whisper said.

"Can't you just write it down?"Jibanyan sighed.

"Just do it! We have to make sure that Whisper didn't mess up!"Nate nagged.

"Hey!"Whisper yelled,being offended.

Jibanyan was annoyed,while reciting his speech,"I'm favorite color is pink.I like chocobars,taking naps,and...p-playing...w-with...dolls."

Whisper clapped,"Good job! That's wonderful!"

Jibanyan turned to face away from Nate and Whisper,"Yeah...can we fill out the rest to get this over with?"

A knock came from got up.

"I got to go get the right back."He said,as he left the room.

Moments later,Whisper and Jibanyan heard someone running upstairs and slam the door to Nate's room open.

"Jibanyan,Hailey's here to see you."Nate stated.

"Oh my gosh! You're going to be in a beauty pageant! I'm so excited!"Hailey squealed,as she ran to Jibanyan and picked him up.

"Wait,who told you?"Whisper questioned.

Usapyon sighed,"I did.I thought she would be interested,but it turns out that she used to be in pageants."

Nate,Whisper,and Jibanyan shouted,"What?!"

"You...were in beauty pageants?! We needed you here earlier!"Nate said,in shock.

"Yup! I'm so glad that you need me,because I'm ready to help!"Hailey replied,as she got Jibanyan right in her face and cheered,"Are you ready for the best pageant experience in your life?!"

"Yeah,but...can you put me down? I don't like being in other people's faces."Jibanyan said,awkwardly.

"Oops,sorry!"Hailey apologized,as she placed Jibanyan back down on the floor.

Hailey turned to Nate and Whisper,"Ok,what are you guys doing now?"

"Filling out this form."Whisper said while looking at the piece of paper.

"Gimmie!"Hailey shouted as she grabbed the paper out of Whisper's hands.

She glanced through the form and nodded her head.

"It looks like everything is in order! Let's fill out the categories!"Hailey cheered,in excitement.

Hailey and Usapyon sat in floor,along with Nate,Whisper,and Jibanyan.

"It looks like there are five first one is the dress category! It's the most basic one and all you have to do is wear a dress."Hailey stated.

"But...shouldn't it be like a pageant dress or something?"Nate questioned.

Hailey replied,"Nope,on the fourth category,it says that you should wear a pageant dress and that will be the clothing you wear for rest of the pageant."

Nate was surprised,"Dang...I guess pageants are complicated."

"We're going to put a check mark in the empty,square box and move on to the next one!"Hailey said,as she put a check mark on the form.

"The next category is...the swimsuit category?"Whisper asked,feeling awkward.

"Why in tarnation would you have to wear a swimsuit?!"Usapyon asked.

Hailey answered,"Well...it's part of the pageant and that is such a classic can't go wrong with it."

"Unless if you're Jibanyan."Nate snickered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"Jibanyan snapped,giving Nate a death stare.

"Oh nothing..."Nate laughed,as he turned his head to avoid Jibanyan's angry stare.

Hailey laughed nervously and checked the box off for the second category,"Lets just move on."

"The third category is the talent category.I could pass that easily."Usapyon gloated.

"But you're not entering this pageant,are you?"Hailey mocked him.

Usapyon nagged,"No one asked you!"

"Can you do anything at all,besides eating,napping,and beating up trucks?"Nate asked,with a smirk on his face.

Jibanyan answered nervously,"I...um...can dance? Or...sing? I don't know..."

"Why not both?"Whisper suggested.

"But wouldn't that be hard to do? I can do it but..."Jibanyan spoke softly.

Nate protested,"You know that most of these girls are either going to sing or dance! I'm sure that most of them can't do both! Do it!"

"Ok,I'll do it."Jibanyan sighed.

Hailey checked the box off,"Ok! Let's see...the fourth category is...the couple category? I've only seen this category once,and it was in a pageant I did."

"What does it mean?"Nate asked.

"Well...it means that they judge you on your partner,you know...boyfriend,girlfriend,a usually gives you an advantage if you're in a eat that there's a blank to put your partner's name on."Hailey stated,being a little nervous.

"But...I'm not dating anyone!"Jibanyan whined.

Whisper suggested,"Well,think of someone who would do this with can come back to it."

"Alright,let's go to the next fifth category is the question category."Hailey said.

"Isn't that where they have to answer dumb questions?"Usapyon asked,being annoyed.

"Yup! Judges make you answer questions just because they want to hear positive answers from 's pointless,but...I'm checking it off."Hailey stated,as she checked off the box.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nate! I'm home! Help me unpack the groceries!",Everyone heard Nate's mom from downstairs.

"My mom just got home.I better go down there."Nate stated.

"Let me go with you!"Hailey replied.

"And I would love to see what groceries that your mother bought."Whisper chimed in.

They got up from the floor and headed downstairs,leaving Jibanyan and Usapyon in Nate's room.

Jibanyan picked up the form and looked at it he looked at Usapyon and blushed,"Usapyon...do you like me?"

Usapyon looked at Jibanyan and responded,"Well,of course I do! Why would you say that?"

Jibanyan looked away and asked,"Do you...l-l-love me?"

Usapyon blushed at Jibanyan's question,"I...well...yes...?"

Jibanyan perked up and looked at Usapyon again,he blushed even more,"I...l-love you...a-and...I have...a crush on you.I know that sounds stupid,but...I hope that you would...be my partner for the pageant."

Usapyon's face turned more red than Jibanyan's was surprised,but responded,"I...always thought...ya know...that you were really...cute.I guess I have a crush on ya too.I know I sound dumb now...but...after this pageant...we can go out sometime or sumthin."

"R-really?You mean like a d-date?"Jibanyan asked,blushing heavily.

"Yeah,I mean...if you want."Usapyon suggested.

"So...you'll be my partner?"Jibanyan asked,eager for an answer.

"Yeah,of course I will."Usapyon smiled and signed his name on the he put a check in the box,Jibanyan hugged him,"Oh thank you! I'm so happy!"

"And to prove that I love ya,you can kiss me."Usapyon stated.

Jibanyan paused and blushed only thing he could do was quickly lean in towards Usapyon and lick his cheek.

The door opened to Whisper yelling,"Jibanyan,what are you doing?! Have you got any matters?! You can't just go licking people!"

Jibanyan moved away from Usapyon,feeling ashamed.

"But I-",Jibanyan got cut off by Whisper,"No buts! You're going to be grounded after this pageant is over with!"

"But-",Jibanyan got cut off again by Whisper,"Now apologize for what you did!"

Jibanyan turned to face Usapyon,"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lick you..."Jibanyan leaned closer and whispered to Usapyon,"I really didn't mean to.I panicked and...I...never kissed anyone before! I'm sorry!"

Usapyon whispered back,"It's 't worry about it."

"I hope you learned your lesson."Whisper said.

The door opened again to reveal Nate and Hailey.

"What did Jibanyan do?"Nate asked.

"He licked Usapyon.I don't know why,but...he'll be grounded after this pageant."Whisper responded.

"Ew...this reminds me of the one time that he licked me..."Nate replied,in disgust.

"Can we please move to a different subject,and not one being gross?"Hailey suggested.

"Ok,um... you figure out who you want your partner to be?"Whisper questioned.

Jibanyan blushed,"Well...I'll figure it out later! Don't worry about it! And I'm done filling out the form! Um...yay!"

"Aw...now there's nothing left to do."Hailey complained.

"Don't you have to buy outfits for the pageant?"Nate asked.

Jibanyan replied,awkwardly,"Well...I have some dresses in my I can wear some of them?"

"Can we see?!"Hailey squealed.

Jibanyan blushed,"I guess...maybe I'm just gonna let Hailey see them."

Nate nagged,"What...?! Why?!"

"She's the professional and besides,I would rather not for you guys to see right now anyways..."Jibanyan replied,uncomfortably.

"Oh please,we've seen you play dress up before."Whisper said,unamused.

"Ok,how often do you guys check on me without telling me?!" Jibanyan protested.

Nate smirked,"More often than we tell you."

"Come on Hailey,lets go to my room!"Jibanyan nagged as he went to Nate's went inside with Hailey following him,as he slammed the door.

A few minutes later,they came back out.

"It took you guys long enough!"Nate groaned.

"Pageants take time and ,don't complain."Hailey nagged.

"Did y'all find anything?"Usapyon asked.

"We did.I found two cute dresses that Jibanyan is going to be for the dress category and other one will be for the talent category! We'll go shopping later to find a swimsuit and I might even let him wear one of my pageant dresses! I'm so excited!"Hailey cheered.

"Sounds great! But,Jibanyan has to go meet up with the contestants tomorrow."Whisper stated.

"Blizzaria told me that the pageant isn't until Saturday,so I got some time."Jibanyan replied.

"Ok,but don't waste any time or you'll be rushed the last minute!"Whisper demanded.

"I won't."Jibanyan sighed,in annoyance.

"And I'll make sure of it!"Hailey added.

"By the way,how did it feel when Jibanyan licked you?"Nate asked.

Usapyon blushed,"Well...it was...ok.I don't know.I don't want to talk about it."

"It was gross for me..."Nate groaned in disgust.

"Hey,one more need to show Jibanyan how to act with his partner."Hailey suggested.

"Why?"Jibanyan whined.

"You never dated anyone before,remember? And you're like...five years younger than ,let the pros show you how it's done."Nate gloated.

"Like if you have any experience in romance."Whisper gagged.

"Shut up Whisper."Nate sighed,covering Whisper's mouth.

"Whisper is too old to teach you about love,but what about you Usapyon?"Nate asked.

"Hey! You got the nerve-"Whisper got cut off by Usapyon,"Well,I'm about four years younger than Hailey, ,I guess I'm like a year older than Jibanyan."

"So you don't know about love either."Hailey grinned.

"Shut your trap!" Usapyon shouted.

"I guess that leaves me and Hailey to teach you."Nate stated.

"Ugh,I'm going to go."Whisper sighed,as he left the room.

Jibanyan and Usapyon sat on the floor,while Nate and Hailey were standing in front of them.

"Ok,first have to act like you love your partner for real."Hailey stated.

"Yeah,you got to hold their hand,hug,and maybe even...kiss them."Nate replied,awkwardly.

Jibanyan raised his paw,"Can you show me how to kiss? I kinda don't know how."

"Jibanyan! No!"Nate yelled.

"Aw come on,it'll be fun."Hailey teased.

"It's just one won't kill ya."Usapyon mocked.

"I bet you never kissed a girl before."Jibanyan chimed.

"Oh yeah! I'll show you!"Nate shouted.

He grabbed Hailey by the hand and leaned kissed her on the lips.

Jibanyan and Usapyon were couldn't believe what they were seeing.

As the door opened,Whisper couldn't believe what he was seeing either.

"Nate! Now,what are you doing?!"Whisper screamed.

Nate broke the kiss and looked at Whisper.

"Um...nothing."Nate lied.

"Are you insane?! You were showing these young children something very inappropriate for their age! What do you have to say for yourself?!"Whisper shouted,giving Nate an unsettling and angry stare.

"Well...we were just teaching Jibanyan how to love his partner."Nate mumbled.

"Just like Jibanyan,after this pageant is over,you're grounded too!"Whisper stated.

"You're not the boss of me! You can't do that!"Nate nagged.

"Oh yes I can! I might be Jibanyan's parental figure,but I'm also yours when your parents leave you ,you can't get out of this!"Whisper yelled.

Hailey blushed,"But...I kind of liked that kiss."

"But,it's not ok to do that around them!"Whisper pointed to Jibanyan and Usapyon.

"You can do it alone,but I'm not allowing you to influence this kind of behavior on them! Understand?!"Whisper demanded.

Nate and Hailey both looked down,ashamed,"Yes sir."

"Hailey and Usapyon need to go home,Jibanyan has a long day ahead of him tomorrow."Whisper stated.

Hailey and Usapyon left.

Nate and Jibanyan spent rest of the day,being watched over by Whisper,who was still furious with them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day,Jibanyan was following Sergeant Burly and his team to go turn in the form.

They finally arrived at the entrance of the YBA hall.

"Are you sure is this where it's at?"Jibanyan asked.

"Of course! Blizzaria told me for you to go have better not tricked lousy cheater!"Sergeant Burly rambled.

"But...why are you guys following me?"Jibanyan asked,being annoyed.

"We're here to support you!"Sandmeh replied,giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah! And I've never seen one of these pageants before!"Komasan stated.

Hidabat sighed,"Burly just made me come here with really didn't want to come."

"Quit you're complaining! Let's head in!"Sergeant Burly demanded.

The group went inside the were greeted by Directator.

"Hello there,are you guys here to enter the beauty pageant?"Directator asked,being very literal.

"Heck no! Only this kid is entering!"Sergeant Burly stated,pointing to Jibanyan.

Jibanyan handed Directator his form.

"Oh,this is perfect! You're in the pageant! Congratulations!"Directator declared,after reading the form.

He shook hands with Jibanyan and lead the group into the YBA hall.

There were a lot of Yokai in the females,but a few males as well.

"Are you the host of this pageant?"Sergeant Burly questioned.

"Oh no,I'm the co actual host is very busy and should be here soon."Directator stated.

"Then why are you doing this?! This isn't a movie!"Sergeant Burly protested.

"Oh,you see,I'm taking a break from directing movies.I'm co hosting several shows and events! It's just like directing a movie,but it's real life!"Directator smiled.

Sergeant Burly was weirded out by Directator,"There is something wrong with you."

"Oh my swirls! Look at all these girls!"Komasan shouted.

"Yeah,this pageant will be awesome!"Sandmeh chimed in.

Komasan paused,"But I only see girls on the of the boys are just sitting on the benches."

"I told you guys that no boys would enter this."Hidabat complained.

Jibanyan turned to Directator,"Wait,aren't there any other boys entering this pageant?"

"Nope,you're the only boy in this beauty pageant! Isn't that exciting?!"Directator cheered.

Jibanyan frowned,"No,it isn't."

"Great,now you're going to stand out! This is terrible!"Sergeant Burly panicked.

"What a tragedy.I hope you're not going to bail on this."Blizzaria smirked,while sneaking beside of Sergeant Burly.

Sergeant Burly jumped in surprise,"What?! How did you-Oh,never mind! We're not bailing! Jibanyan is going to kick butt in this pageant!"

"But,I can't kick butt,that's against the rules."Jibanyan said,innocently.

"Stop being a goody two shoes! It was a figure of speech!"Sergeant Burly nagged.

"A what kind of speech now?"Jibanyan asked.

Sergeant Burly sighed,"Forget go on the stage."

Jibanyan went towards the stage and got up on awkwardly went next to the other of them were older than him and probably had more experience.

He was fine with the contestants that he saw,except for asked himself why did she have to be assumed that she just joined a Blasters team,because she was a Merican Yokai and not that many of them formed teams yet.

He hoped that she didn't see him,but it was too saw that same evil glare that belonged to no one other than,Demandi.

Jibanyan's relationship with female Yokai were always either got along with them or they didn't like this case,Demandi hated him and will probably try to ruin his chances in the pageant.

From a distance,at the edge of the stage,the judges were looking at the contestants.

Blizzaria was starting to feel bad,since Jibanyan was the only boy participating.

But her thought broke,as she looked next to her,annoyed by Kyubi,who was looking at the girls,all googly eyed.

"Hey,are you even paying attention to the contestants?"Blizzaria asked Kyubi,who snapped out of his trance.

"Why yes,they are all so beautiful... but...not as beautiful as one will ever compare to her beauty."Kyubi sighed.

"You're still not over that? We have a job to do."Venoct sighed,looking at Kyubi with an annoyed face.

"It's not my fault if I love beautiful girls and..."Kyubi glanced at Jibanyan for a moment,"...a beautiful boy-,"Kyubi looked at Jibanyan again,in shock,"Wait,a boy?!"

"I told you that a boy was entering this,remember?"Blizzaria stated.

"He was probably day dreaming about Katie."Venoct teased.

"You leave Katie out of this! There's nothing wrong with a boy being in a beauty pageant...but-This is unexpected! It's just...that cat is the last guy I would ever see doing this!"Kyubi freaked out and had his hands on his face.

"Calm down,he's only doing this because of a bet that Burly and I made."Blizzaria sighed.

"Oh,well...that makes course..."Kyubi laughed awkwardly.

Venoct suggested,"Instead of judging someone by who they are,let's judge them by their is how pageants work,I suppose."

"Alright,I'll stop gossiping."Kyubi groaned,hating when Venoct was right.

Suddenly,the hall went looked at Directator,escorting a Yokai to the stage.

"Everyone,meet the host of this pageant,Got It Maid!"Directator announced.

Got It Maid went on the stage and observed the contestants.

"Well,ladies..."Got It Maid glared at Jibanyan,"and gentlemen..."She looked away from him and continued,"I'm here to host this lovely beauty pageant! I'm so pleased with all the lovely Yokai participating! I just wanted to meet up with everyone,to make sure that they're doing well and in perfect condition to do this one last thing,I hope you all do your best! I'll be watching!"

Got It Maid gave Jibanyan an evil stare,before she got off stage.

She was another Yokai that hated Jibanyan just because she doesn't like most males in general,and she's also insane.

Jibanyan was even more afraid that he'll lose the pageant for sure.

He knew how much of a perfectionist she was,and there was no way that he could meet up to her standards.

One wrong move during the pageant,means that Got It Maid will probably leave Jibanyan for dead,last place.

As he got off stage,along with the other contestants,Blizzaria noticed something wasn't right.

She checked on Jibanyan,to see if he was ok.

"Are you alright?"Blizzaria asked,being concerned.

Jibanyan mumbled,"N-no...Got It Maid h-hates me."

"Don't be silly,you're just being paranoid."Blizzaria declared.

"No,you don't really hates me...and hired her to replace Whisper for a day when he was sick...and...it was awful..."Jibanyan spoke softly.

"I didn't know...I'm so sorry..."Blizzaria apologized.

"She's so mean and I'll be last place!"Jibanyan teared up and sobbed.

"Hey! What are you doing?! You're saying bad things to him,aren't you?!"Sergeant Burly yelled,as he ran to get in Blizzaria's face.

"No,it's not what you think!"Blizzaria gasped.

"Come on son,we got to get you home."Sergeant Burly placed Jibanyan in his arms.

He turned back to Blizzaria and shouted,"And to keep away from people that make you cry!"

As Sergeant Burly left with Jibanyan,Komasan looked at Blizzaria,as if she killed someone.

"Did you make Jibanyan cry?"Komasan questioned.

"No,he was talking about how Got It Maid hates just cried on his own."Blizzaria stated.

"Oh my swirls...we should tell somebody-"Komasan was stopped by Blizzaria,who grabbed a grip on his hand.

"No,don't! We need to keep this a secret,ok?"Blizzaria suggested.

"Ok,but if that host lady starts being mean,I'm telling!"Komasan responded,with a serious look.

"This is going to be a long week..."Blizzaria sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed and it was the day before the beauty pageant.

Jibanyan had to go shopping with Hailey to pick out a swimsuit.

Meanwhile,Nate visited the Blasters headquarters with Whisper and Usapyon.

"Whisper,I keep telling you! Jibanyan is screwed because of Got It Maid! She's evil!"Nate protested.

"Nate,you and Jibanyan are just imagining things and you've only seen her once."Whisper replied.

Nate was getting annoyed,"Jibanyan told me that she was staring at him,in a scary ,that was the second time that he saw her."

"He's just being paranoid from all the stress of the pageant."Whisper added.

Blizzaria heard their conversation and interrupted it.

"Whisper,I think Nate is right. Jibanyan was crying the other day,because of her."Blizzaria responded,being dead serious.

"What?! You weren't lying?!"Whisper shouted,looking at Nate.

Nate groaned,"Yeah,I told you! He was scared out of his mind!"

"So,that's what he was whining ,look up Got It Maid on your Yokai

pad or whatever."Sergeant Burly barged in on their conversation.

"What pad-er-I mean-never mind..."Whisper got his Yokai pad and looked up Got It Maid.

"Here it is,Got It page looks the same as the last time I saw it."Whisper stated.

Nate pointed,"Look,there's a warning!"

Whisper read the following,"Warning,do not attempt to befriend Got It Maid to use her for your own personal use,she might end up holding a grudge against you and you will face terrible consequences..."

"Dang...that is one tough pageant host."Sergeant Burly exclaimed.

Whisper was surprised,"I can't believe it...she seemed so nice..."

Blizzaria turned to Sergeant Burly,"I hate to say this,but...we should cancel the Jibanyan's sake..."

"You're right,I hate to admit,but we have got to get him out of that pageant before that host harms him!"Sergeant Burly stated.

The group went to the lounge and huddled up.

"What's going on?"Komasan asked.

"Nate was right,Got It Maid is up to something and we got to get Jibanyan out of that pageant!"Whisper panicked.

Usapyon sighed,"So,none y'all believed him? I haven't even met the lady and I believe Jibanyan one hundred percent."

"Does that mean we're gonna stop that lady?"Komasan.

"As much as we hate to,we have to."Sergeant Burly said.

"I have to go meet up with the judges at the YBA hall anyways,let's go!"Blizzaria demanded.

The group left the headquarters and arrived at the YBA hall minutes later.

Directator was at the entrance,"Blizzaria,I see that you brought some friends!"

"Not now,we have to get to Got It Maid!"Blizzaria shoved Directator out of the way.

The group was in the hall,with Venoct and Kyubi staring at them,a bit surprised.

"Why are all these people here?"Kyubi questioned.

"That's what I wanted to know."Venoct added.

"Got It Maid is up to something! We need to quit this pageant!"Blizzaria panicked.

Venoct sighed,"She already got the best of me,she made me be one of the judges,against my is pure evil."

"Oh please,she can't be that bad."Kyubi mocked.

"Well,it looks like we have some unexpected guests."Got It Maid chimed.

Everyone turned to face her.

"We're here to stop your evil doings!"Nate shouted.

"Hm,really? I would never dream of doing such a thing."Got It Maid smiled.

"Ok,I hate doing this!",Sergeant Burly yelled,as he rammed towards Got It tried to punch her,but a force field stopped him,sending him to the ground.

Got It Maid's smile changed into a cold stare,"I see that we have a could it be?"

"You know what you're doing! You have something against Jibanyan and you're gonna try to hurt him!"Usapyon yelled,being extremely angry.

"We want him out of the pageant,understand?"Whisper demanded.

"Oh,I can't do 's against the you turn in the form...there are no take backs."Got It Maid grinned evilly.

"Are you insane?! Just let him quit!"Kyubi shouted.

He shot fire from his hands,aiming towards Got It Maid,but she blew it back to Kyubi,who almost got hit with the fire.

"What's wrong with you?!"Kyubi protested.

"I think it's time for all of you to you tomorrow at the pageant."Got It Maid pushed everyone outside of the hall.

Directator was staring at them blankly.

"Can't you do something?!"Blizzaria asked.

"I can't,I'm just a co host."Directator replied.

"Forget him! Let's go back and plan out how tomorrow will go!"Sergeant Burly commanded.

Everyone followed Sergeant Burly,as they left the YBA Hall.

Later that evening,Nate,Whisper,and Usapyon were back at the Adams house.

They were in Nate's room,sitting in a circle,thinking about how to defeat Got It Maid.

"That's it,I've looked for hours and still can't find any of Got It Maid's weaknesses."Whisper sighed,as he scrolled through his Yokai pad.

"This is hopeless,we'll just have to make sure that Jibanyan doesn't get hurt."Nate responded.

"I swear,if Jibanyan gets hurts...I...I will end that darn no good witch's life!"Usapyon jumped up and yelled.

His angry outburst startled Nate and Whisper.

"Why are you so worked up about this? It's not like you have a close relationship with Jibanyan or anything." Nate replied,in annoyance.

Usapyon blushed and sat back lowered his head down,"He's...my friend,ok? I care about him...and...if it one of you guys,I would be just as mad."

"I guess that's understandable,but you seem too worked up about you hiding something?"Whisper questioned.

Whisper just had to made Usapyon blush even more,lowering his head again,so they couldn't see his and Jibanyan never told them or Hailey,that they were entering the couple category because they had a thing for each other.

Usapyon finally wanted to tell them the truth,"Guys..."

"Yeah?"Nate asked.

"You know the couple category...well-"Usapyon got cut off.

"We're back! Sorry for taking all day!"Hailey smiled with glee.

Jibanyan collapsed to the floor,"I'm so tired...who knew that shopping was hard work."

"Usapyon was just about to tell us something about the couple category."Whisper stated.

"What is it?"Hailey questioned.

Usapyon blushed again and looked at Jibanyan who was blushing as well,he decided to lie,"Well...it's just...we still don't know who Jibanyan's partner is."

"Yeah,who is it anyways?"Nate asked,being concerned.

"Uh...it's a secret! And it's my bedtime! I better go!"Jibanyan ran into his room and slammed the door.

"That was weird."Hailey said.

"It is kind of late,just come here before the pageant,we have to tell you something important."Nate stated.

"It is about the kiss?"Hailey whispered to Nate.

Nate blushed,"No,it's not that!"

"We should do it again."Hailey replied.

Nate mumbled,"I guess...but...like I said,we have other things to worry home,ok?"

"Alright,you're such a kill joy."Hailey nagged,as she left Nate's house with Usapyon.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day,it was afternoon.

Nate and Whisper were waiting on Jibanyan while he got ready for the pageant.

There was a knock at the door.

Nate went to open it and was surprised that Hailey and Usapyon were at his house so early.

"Hey,what are you guys doing here?"Nate asked.

Hailey responded,"Yesterday,Jibanyan told me that we should get here after we got out of bed and got ready."

"Isn't it a bit early?"Nate complained.

"I should say the same about you."Hailey replied,looking at Nate's attire.

Nate sighed,"Jibanyan wanted us to get ready so that we could go to the YBA hall as soon as possible,but he's the one who's taking forever."

"That reminds me,I have something for him."Hailey smiled.

She went upstairs to check on Jibanyan.

"Hailey wait-"Nate cut himself off and sighed,"I don't think it was a good idea to go up there."

"Why is that?"Usapyon questioned.

Nate looked at Usapyon,"Oh,I didn't see you 're dressed up too?"

"Yup,I guess Hailey really wanted all of us to dress up fancy."Usapyon replied.

"But honestly,I think this is too much."Nate groaned,looking at his tuxedo,in annoyance.

"I still wonder,why is it a bad idea for anyone to see Jibanyan?"Usapyon questioned again.

"Jibanyan is moody and it's probably not just because of the pageant,but probably because of Got It Maid as well."Whisper explained.

"I can see why,that's a lot of pressure on him..."Usapyon mumbled,"...and me."

"Did you say something?"Whisper asked.

Usapyon panicked,"It was nothing!"

"We're ready! Wanna see our beautiful contestant?"Hailey grinned.

Hailey revealed Jibanyan,who was wearing a pink was plain,but it somehow made him look makeup didn't help to hide that fact either.

"Well,what do you guys think?"Hailey asked,eager for answers.

Nate was a bit surprised,"Ok...Jibanyan actually could pass for a girl.I don't want to offend you,but...dude..."

"Eh...am I the only one who's kind of weirded out by this?"Whisper questioned.

Usapyon blushed,"You...you're cute."

Jibanyan was flustered and blushed madly,"I'm not cute!"

"But Usapyon is right,you are!"Hailey cheered.

"Am not!"Jibanyan pouted and crossed his arms.

Nate paused,"I do have a is his dress so plain?"

"Because...he's wearing it for the dress can't wear his pageant dress until the couple category,remember?"Hailey exclaimed.

Hailey showed Nate a bag with clothes in it,"And these are the other outfits that he'll be wearing. Pageants aren't that easy."

"No kidding."Nate sighed.

"We still don't know who Jibanyan's partner he doesn't have one."Whisper teased.

"I do have a partner and I'm not telling! It's a surprise!"Jibanyan nagged,as he punched Whisper on the side.

"Hey! You're already acting like one of those pageant brats!"Whisper shouted.

"Am not! I'm an angel compared to those other girls!"Jibanyan whined.

Usapyon sighed to himself,"That is so true..."

"Did you say something?"Hailey asked,looking at Usapyon.

Usapyon replied,"Uh,of course not!"

"By the way,you do know about Got It Maid,right?"Nate questioned Hailey.

"Yeah,Jibanyan told me everything while we were shopping,and Usapyon told me what happened yesterday."Hailey responded.

"I feel like we shouldn't have told Jibanyan about he wouldn't be so cranky."Whisper frowned.

Jibanyan yelled,"Hey! I have a lot of work to do today and I don't wanna hear it from you guys!"

"Ok,your we should go,since you're going to be working so hard."Nate mocked.

"Aw guys,leave him are hard work and I should go before things get worse."Hailey sighed.

The group left Nate's house and were on their way to YBA hall.

Meanwhile,at the YBA hall,Sergeant Burly was already there with some of his team members.

"Hey,why are we here so early?"Sandmeh asked.

"Because,we need to keep an eye out for Got It 's up to something and it's not good."Sergeant Burly explained.

"No way!"Noway complained.

"I have to 't this a bit ridiculous?"Hidabat asked.

Sergeant Burly replied,"No,if one of our team members is in trouble,so are we! Keep an eye out!"

"We will,on the girls that is."Sandmeh said,looking at some of the contestants.

Hidabat and Noway were also distracted by them.

"You guys are hopeless."Sergeant Burly sighed.

At the YBA entrance,Komasan was looking around at all the was accompanying him.

"Oh my swirls,there are so many people and it's early!"Komasan shouted.

Komajiro replied,"I'm pretty sure that most of these people are part of the 're either contestants or either they're setting it up."

"Amazin,so many people!"Komasan responded.

Komasan saw Nate and the others entering the hall.

"Oh my swirls! You guys did a good job dressing Jibanyan up."Komasan exclaimed.

Jibanyan smirked,unamused,"Actually,it was all me.I did it by myself."

"Ahem,I did your makeup."Hailey added.

Jibanyan was more unamused,"Yeah...right."

"You still did a good 's kind of creepy that you look like girl."Komajiro replied.

Whisper shivered,"I know,it give me the creeps thinking about it."

"I think it's knew that makeup could make you look like a different person."Komasan said,astounded.

"That's enough talking about about me.I gotta go backstage now."Jibanyan pouted,grabbing the bag from Hailey's hand and headed off.

"Geez,did something crawl up his butt?"Komajiro questioned.

"No,he's just stressed about the pageant."Whisper sighed.

Komasan added,"And with that host lady being mean to him,I feel pretty bad for him."

"Let's just go take our seats."Nate said,

The group went inside the hall to take their seats.

As Jibanyan was walking towards the stage,Sandmeh saw him.

"Guys,look at that cute girl!"Sandmeh pointed at Jibanyan.

"That's...Jibanyan!"Hidabat gasped.

"No way!"Noway protested.

Sandmeh was shocked,"What?! I sworn that he was a girl by looking at ...whoever dressed him up did a good job."

"No way..."Noway added,in fear.

Hidabat said,"I think he told me that he was going to get ready by himself.I would never expect such fashion skills from him."

"He must've studied real hard for this."Sandmeh replied in awe.

After Jibanyan went backstage,Directator saw him and greeted,"Why hello there! You look so lovely!"

The contestants stared at Jibanyan,like if they wanted to kill him.

This made Jibanyan blush out of fear and embarrassment.

It was the only thing he regretted besides Got It fact that at least half of the female Yokai population will probably hate him if he wins the pageant or if he lost,he would be the laughing stock of every Yokai ever.

Directator demanded,"Ok everyone,stand in a have to make sure everyone is here."

The contestants formed a was in the middle of it,to make things worse,he sworn that the contestants were staring at him and probably talking about him.

Directator walked passed each contestant,telling them positive things about theirselves.

As Directator walked by Jibanyan,he turned to him and said,"You know,between you and me..."Directator whispered to Jibanyan,"You're probably more of a female than any of these fakers,just saying."

Directator winked at didn't know if he should be creeped out or be flattered.

After Directator walked passed all the contestants,he made a brief announcement,"Got It Maid will be here in the next the mean time,get prepared for the luck!"

He left to go check on everything else.

The contestants separated into small groups,leaving Jibanyan by himself.

In the hall,Nate and the others were sitting in the half of the benches were filled.

Hailey looked annoyed and took Usapyon's helmet off.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"Usapyon yelled.

"I think it's rude that you're wearing a helmet during a pageant."Hailey complained.

"You know that I hate my look without it!"Usapyon nagged.

Nate replied,"I think it looks cool."

"Yeah,it's amazin!"Komasan exclaimed.

"Really,ya think so?I would rather put it back on."Usapyon responded.

Whisper added,"If Jibanyan is really into this pageant,maybe he'll be in a better mood,seeing you dressed up decently,like we all are."

Usapyon clinched his fists and blushed.

Hailey thought he was going to go into Invader Mode.

Usapyon mumbled,"That's it..."

"He's gonna blow!"Hailey shouted.

Usapyon blushed,"I'll leave my helmet off...only of it makes Jibanyan happy."

Hailey was confused,"Huh? Wait,aren't you supposed to get mad?"

"Well,if there's already a moody person,what's the point of having another? I think I'll be ok."Usapyon smiled.

Nate said,"Ok,that was weird..."

Usapyon knew that Jibanyan had a lot on him and didn't want to add any more stress on was going to try his best to stay calm and make Jibanyan happy.

He didn't even care about going into Invader just wanted his crush to be happy and nothing else.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later,the pageant was about to start.

Sergeant Burly and his team took a seat next to Nate and the others.

"Ok troops,we have to watch out for Got It Maid! Who knows what she's scheming."Sergeant Burly demanded.

Nate replied,"But,Hailey and I aren't even part of Blasters."

"Oh yes you are! Anyone who's involved in my missions are part of the team."Sergeant Burly stated.

Nate sighed,"Fine."

Meanwhile,Got It Maid was contestants turned to face her,as she stopped in a middle of the room.

"Good evening pageant will start in five in line for the first you have to do is go out there and tell the audience about your interests."Got Maid It announced.

Jibanyan raised his paw,"What does that mean?"

The contestants looked at Jibanyan and snickered at him.

Got It Maid smirked at him,"It means that you tell what you put on your know,your name,your favorite color,your likes,and what must be new to this,so I'll let it slide."

Got It Maid turned away from Jibanyan and made a serious face,while the contestants started gossiping about him.

Got It Maid turned back and clapped,"Ok everyone,form a line and get pageant is about to begin."

The hall got dark and a spotlight was on the It Maid went in the middle of the stage where the spotlight was.

She began to announce,"Ladies and gentlemen,I'm your host Got It Maid and I'm here to announce that the beauty pageant will ,first up is the dress is my co host and will come out to introduce himself.I'll leave the rest to him."

Got It Maid left and Directator took her place.

He took a bow as everyone clapped,"Thank you! Now,get ready for our wonderful contestants! Here they are!"

The stage curtains went up and revealed all of the contestants standing in a straight row.

"There's Jibanyan! Look!"Hailey pointed in excitement.

"Aw man,he's in the 's the worst place to be in."Nate complained.

Sergeant Burly rose up and exclaimed,"That's him?! Are you sure?!"

"We're very me."Whisper said unamused.

Sergeant Burly was shocked and leaned back ,"I need to sit down."

Directator held up a microphone to the contestants so they could speak.

As he went by each one,Jibanyan was a bit thought all of them sounded the same,like if they were knew they were trying to be cute for the audience,but they sounded so audience clapped for them regardless and seemed to enjoy it. As it was almost his turn,Jibanyan thought that he should out do the might've sounded crazy,but he was willing to try.

"Guys,it's Jibanyan's turn!"Hailey cheered.

Directator leaned over and held the microphone to Jibanyan,"Ok,tell us about yourself."

Jibanyan spoke in a cute and girly voice,"I'm favorite color is pink.I like chocobars,taking naps,and playing with hee!"

The audience went cheered and clapped for him like crazy.

Jibanyan did a curtsy.

The judges all gave Jibanyan a nine.

Directator said,"Thank you for that wonderful introduction! Moving on."

After Directator moved on to the next contestants,the other contestants looked like they wanted to end Jibanyan.

Jibanyan didn't know wether to regret his decision or not.

Meanwhile in the audience,Hailey squealed,"Ah! That was better than I imagined!"

"It's official,Jibanyan really can pass for a girl."Nate replied,being a bit terrified.

"What did you guys do to him?!"Sergeant Burly protested.

Whisper sighed,"We didn't do did that on his own."

Hailey saw Usapyon shaking and asked,"Hey,what's wrong?"

Usapyon blushed,"N-nothing! It's j-just um..."

"Great,I think Jibanyan scared him."Nate complained.

"C-cute..."Usapyon whispered under his breath.

Hailey turned to Usapyon,"Did you say something?"

"No..."Usapyon turned his head away from Hailey,blushing nervously.

Minutes later,the contestants were backstage.

Jibanyan sighed,regretting what he did.

He was distracted and didn't see what was coming next.

He turned to see a few contestants staring at him.

"Um...can I help you with something?"Jibanyan asked.

"No,but...we can help taking that dress off!"One of the contestants replied.

Another contestant shouted,"You're stealing the spotlight!"

"Now now,don't be that 's enough for everyone."Jibanyan heard a familiar voice,it belonged to Demandi.

"You!"Jibanyan gasped.

"That's right,don't you think it's unfair that you're the only boy participating?"Demandi asked.

"Yeah but..."Jibanyan mumbled.

"If you're not willing to quit this pageant,we'll make you."Demandi smiled evilly.

She then demanded,"Girls,take off his dress,it's hideous!"

A few contestants held Jibanyan still,while the others tried to rip his dress off.

"Stop! I didn't want to enter this pageant! Someone made me!"Jibanyan shouted.

Demandi smirked,"Yeah right,you knew that I entered this pageant and wanted to make me look bad."

"I didn't know that you were in this! I'm being honest!"Jibanyan was telling the truth.

The contestants continued to try to rip Jibanyan's clothing.

Then they heard someone yell,"That's enough!"It was Got It Maid.

"If you keep on acting like this,you will all be disqualified!"Got It Maid exclaimed.

The contestants replied,"Yes ma'm."

Got It Maid announced,"Now everyone,get ready for the next category!"

She went to Jibanyan and patted his head,"Don't worry,I won't let anything happen to you.I promise."

She had a scary stare and Jibanyan didn't know wether if he should be frightened or if he should feel ok.

After everyone got ready,Directator went back on stage to announce the next category,"Ok,the next category is...the swimsuit category! All of the contestants will come out and strut like if they were in a fashion show! Isn't that exciting?"

In the backstage,Demandi went to jumped as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Jibanyan asked,still scared.

"I'm just want to say that I'm make up for it,I will tell you what you can do to win this category."Demandi grinned.

"Um...ok?"Jibanyan replied.

Demandi whispered,"Listen,when it's your turn,you should turn around and shake your judges would really like that."

"Are you sure?"Jibanyan asked,having second thoughts.

"Of course,I've been in plenty of pageants to know this."Demandi lied.

"And it's my turn,good luck."Demandi left and smiled evilly.

Blizzaria was still worried about Got It almost forgot to score contestants on their swimsuits.

Venoct reminded her,"Hey,give her a score."

"Oh yeah,I forgot."Blizzaria held up a score card.

"That was hot."Kyubi grinned.

Venoct sighed,"Please Kyubi,focus."

"Sorry,I can't help it if there's so many beautiful girls."Kyubi replied.

Blizzaria said,"We still need to watch out for Got It Maid."

"You're right."Venoct agreed.

It was Jibanyan's went out on stage and was wearing a one piece swimsuit,with a skirt attached to it.

"Do you guys like the swimsuit I picked out for him?"Hailey asked.

"Sure."Nate said sarcastically.

Whisper replied,"Ehhhh...it's questionable."

"Uh huh."Usapyon blushed.

The judges were looking at Jibanyan as he strutted down the stage.

He made a few cute poses,but before he finished,he stopped.

"Why did he stop?!"Sergeant Burly questioned.

"I hope he's ok."Hailey replied

Jibanyan started to dance around and shake his butt.

The judges gasped.

"I was shocked by his introduction,but this is too much!"Kyubi exclaimed.

"I...have serval questions."Venoct responded.

Blizzaria face palmed,at Jibanyan's crazy stunt.

Surprisingly,the audience cheered for continued.

"What is he doing?!"Sergeant Burly protested.

"Oh my swirls! I never knew that Jibanyan could dance like that."Komasan was stunned.

Nate and Whisper both yelled out,"Jibanyan?!"

"This was unexcepted,but...I like it!"Hailey replied in excitement.

Usapyon was flustered and blushed even fanned himself and said,"Is it hot in there or is it just me?"

"That's what you have to say while Jibanyan is...doing that?!"Nate nagged.

"Heh heh...he sure is something,ain't he?"Usapyon blushed nervously.

Jibanyan stopped and looked at the judges for a score.

"I...I'm giving him a five."Kyubi said,in disbelief.

"I'll give him a six,just to be nice."Venoct replied.

Blizzaria held up a seven.

The audience sighed in disappointment at the scores.

Jibanyan went backstage and wondered what he did wrong.

He saw Demandi and said,"I thought you said the judges would like it! The people liked it,but...I still got a bad score..."

"Oh,I'm probably did it 'll get it next time."Demandi smiled.

Jibanyan left and Demandi told herself,"Heh heh,sucker."

She had plans to ruin Jibanyan's chances of winning.


	9. Chapter 9

Bbp ch 9

(The song that Jibanyan sings is "Good Ship Lollipop" by Shirley Temple,but the version that I was inspired by was from The Chipmunks cartoon,in the beauty pageant episode "My Fair Chipette". I know this seems lame,but I thought it would fit Jibanyan. ^^; By the way,even though the dub doesn't acknowledge Japan,it still takes place 's why the song is "foreign")

As the contestants were getting ready for the next category,Demandi saw Jibanyan.

She was jealous because he was wearing a light blue sailor dress.

She knew that he would win the next category for sure,but she had a plan to make things go wrong.

Demandi went to Jibanyan and told him,"Oh Jibanyan,I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"Jibanyan asked.

Demandi replied,"It's just...well...Got It Maid said for you to not go on stage for this category."

"But why?"Jibanyan questioned.

Two contestants heard their conversation.

"She said that the couple category was next and not the talent told me that you need to change out of those clothes."Demandi lied.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and saw Everfore and Dazzabel looking at her furiously.

"Got It Maid didn't say that! You're lying!"Dazzabel protested.

"I've been in pageants for years and even I wouldn't take advantage of anyone like that."Everfore stated.

Jibanyan looked at Demandi in disbelief,"You're trying to make me lose?"

"I bet you told him to shake his butt,didn't you?"Dazzabel asked,looking at Demandi in anger.

"I...uh-no I didn't! I'm going to win!"Demandi shouted and then pointed to Jibanyan,"I won't lose to a pretty boy like you!"

Demandi turned her head and went away as Everfore replied,"You know if you cheat,we'll tell Got It Maid,right?"

Demandi turned around and yelled,"I don't care!"Then she left with Jibanyan standing next to Everfore and Dazzabel.

"She's going to kill me! What am I going to do?!" Jibanyan panicked.

"Don't worry,if she gets caught,she'll be disqualified." Dazzabel stated.

Everfore sighed,"I've been in pageants with her 's a big cheater."

"Ok everyone! Get ready for the next category!"Got It Maid announced.

"We have to the way,good luck!"Everfore said.

"You guys too." Jibanyan replied as they left.

Directator announced the next category,"Get ready for the next category,the talent category! This will be exciting as the contestants will show off their talents!"

As the talent category started,Jibanyan was still nervous that Demandi might do something to ruin his act.

Suddenly,he saw Got It Maid talking to Got It Maid was done,she came towards Jibanyan.

"Hello,it seemed like Demandi had some...issues with the other contestants,but I took care of girls told me that she was trying to cheat and I made sure that she won't do it again."Got It Maid explained.

She gave Jibanyan a creepy grin and left.

This made Jibanyan feel somewhat better and it was his turn to go on stage.

Directator announced,"Next up is Jibanyan! He will sing a song and he is!"

Everyone clapped as he walked to the center of the stage.

"I wonder what song he'll sing."Hailey said.

Sergeant Burly groaned in annoyance,"He better not dance like he did the last."

"Tell me about it."Whisper added,being disturbed by the thought.

Jibanyan grabbed the microphone and started to dance.

He twirled around and began to sing,"On the Good Ship 's a sweet trip to a candy the bons-bons play,on the sunny beach of Peppermint Bay."

"Oh my swirls,that sounds amazin!"Komasan exclaimed.

Komajiro added,"Yeah,that's not too bad."

"That song is foreign,isn't it?"Nate questioned.

"The only person I know that would suggest Jibanyan to sing a foreign song is..."Hailey smiled and looked at Usapyon.

Usapyon was flustered and pouted,"Ok,he asked me to think of a song for him to sing..."

"That's awesome and it's so cute!"Hailey cheered.

"Yeah...cute."Usapyon mumbled.

Jibanyan continued to sing,"Lemonade stands bands fill the air."

Demandi was watching him and was really wanted to do something about it,but she knew she would be disqualified if she did.

"And there you are,happily landing on a chocolate the Good Ship Lollipop!"Jibanyan finished the song and curtsied as everyone clapped and cheered.

The judges wrote on the score cards.

"Thank goodness that he didn't do that terrible dance again."Kyubi sighed in relief.

"You said it."Venoct added.

The judges gave him a nine.

The audience still cheered as Jibanyan went backstage.

After the talent category was done,Directator announced,"Ok,the couple category is next! All partners report backstage immediately!"

Some boys from the audience got up and headed backstage.

This gave Sergeant Burly an idea,"This is perfect! One of you guys could go backstage and pretend to be one of the contestants partners! That way,we can keep an eye out for Got It Maid."

"That sounds like a great idea!"Komasan exclaimed.

"But who's going to go backstage?"Nate asked.

Usapyon knew that he had to go backstage for the next category and he realized he forgot to tell them,but he decided to lie,"I-I'll go!"

"What? You...Usapyon?"Hailey questioned,a bit surprised.

Usapyon sighed,"It's the least that I can do."

"Alright,go out there and don't mess it up!"Sergeant Burly demanded.

Usapyon left his seat and went backstage.

Meanwhile,Demandi was gloating,"Ha ha! There's no way that cat has a partner for this category! I'll win for sure!"

"You mean us?"Demandi was interrupted and turned to face her partner,Marunugget.

"No,I mean me!" Demandi nagged.

Marunugget sighed,"Ok then,Imma leaving it to you."

"You must be Jibanyan's partner! That's wonderful!"Directator cheered.

Demandi turned around to see Usapyon,he was with Jibanyan,who was already dressed up for the next category.

"What?! This he that desperate?!" Demandi shouted.

Demandi turned to Marunugget and smirked,"Make sure that those two don't it?"

Marunugget replied,"Imma leaving it to you-"

"Don't start that with me! I can't cheat or I'll be disqualified! You do it!"Demandi protested.

"Ok,Imma going to leave it me,I guess." Marunugget said,being disappointed.

Minutes later,Directator went on stage again,"Ok,the next category is the couple category! The contestants will come out with their partners to show how much they love them! Since there's only five couples who participated,that will give us much more time to focus on the couples one at a time!"

"Oh no,this is bad."Nate sighed.

"We don't even know who Jibanyan's partner is."Whisper said in a annoyed tone.

Hailey replied,"Maybe it won't be so bad."

"You heard Directator,they'll be out there for at least five or ten minutes! I don't think Jibanyan will last that long!"Nate panicked.

Whisper added,"And he's terrible at him trying to lie about dating ..."

"He better not mess this up!"Sergeant Burly nagged.

Meanwhile,Jibanyan was backstage with was nervous about going out there and wondering what everyone will think about him and Usapyon together.

He started to sob and Usapyon was surprised,"Hey,what's wrong?"

Jibanyan responded,"What if...everyone laughs at us?"

"They won' haven't laughed at you yet,why would they now?They really seem to like you."Usapyon replied,trying to make Jibanyan feel better.

"I guess...but...what if I'm not pretty enough? The other girls are better than me and most of them hate me!" Jibanyan cried.

Usapyon wiped Jibanyan's tears from his face,"That's not true,you're gosh darn ,don't worry your little purty head about it and let's cheer 're going out there soon and I promised you a date after this,ok?"

Jibanyan smiled a bit and replied,"O-ok..."

In the audience,everyone was getting bored because some of the couples seemed fake.

"Ugh,this any of these guys dating? Where's the action,the hugging,and the kissing?"Nate complained.

"You know,I have to agree with only thing I remember is that most couples who enter this category are fake and it gets boring fast."Hailey sighed.

Whisper replied,"Why do I have a feeling that Jibanyan might mess up?"

"Don't you dare say that! He has to win,you hear?!"Sergeant Burly protested.

Demandi whispered to Marunugget,"You see those cords that connect to the microphones? When that cat and his partner hold them,I want you to trip them."

"Ok,but Imma leaving the rest to you."Marunugget replied,being annoyed.

Directator announced,"Next up is Jibanyan and his partner,Usapyon! Let's give them a hand everyone!"

The audience clapped as Jibanyan and Usapyon walked on stage.

"What?!"Nate and Whisper shouted.

"Oh my swirls!"Komasan and Komajiro were astounded.

Sergeant Burly yelled,"What are they doing?!"

"I...I...I love it!"Hailey squealed in excitement.

Hailey paused and added,"Now I know why Usapyon asked so much about Jibanyan's pageant dress."

She noticed that Usapyon's black suit and purple tie matched Jibanyan's hot pink and purple dress.

Directator turned to Jibanyan and Usapyon,"Ok,can you guys tell us about your relationship?"

"We're dating! Yeah-um...we've been dating for um..."Jibanyan was nervous.

Usapyon thought of something quick,"We've been dating for two months! We're boyfriends and we're proud of it!"

Usapyon put his hand around Jibanyan's hip,which made both of them blush.

"No way..."Kyubi said in shock.

"You thought you would know a person."Venoct replied.

"So...that's why they're together at the Blasters headquarters all the time."Blizzaria added.

In the audience,Nate was really shocked,"They're going with this,aren't they?"

"Yup,but...your behavior have better not influenced them!"Whisper nagged.

"Like if they're going to kiss,no one else ,I doubt they will."Nate gloated.

Hailey sighed,"Aw...but it would be fun to see them kiss."

"Enough,small innocent children like them are not going to kiss!"Whisper shouted.

"You're such a party pooper."Hailey frowned.

Directator gave Jibanyan and Usapyon microphones and said,"Tell us more about yourselves."

Demandi demanded to Marunugget,"Go and trip them!"

"Alright."Marunugget sighed,he went and grabbed the cords.

He pulled on them,but nothing stood there confused,while Demandi looked at him with an angry glare.

Jibanyan tried to respond,"We...um..."

Usapyon noticed that Jibanyan was having a hard time coming up with something,so he responded for him,"We go out on dates every week."

Usapyon grabbed Jibanyan's paw and looked at him,"And I treat him like the fair maiden that he's meant to be."

Jibanyan blushed and didn't feel as decided to pull the stunt he did in the first category and replied in a cute voice,"My man knows how to treat me like a does everything for me,isn't that right pookie bear?"

Jibanyan leaned his head on Usapyon and batted his eyes while looking at him.

This made Usapyon flustered and blush heavily.

Meanwhile,Demandi went to Marunugget and yelled,"Do I have to do everything myself?!"

Usapyon replied,"I will do anything for my deserves only the best."

Demandi pulled the cords,only one of them moved and it was from Usapyon's microphone.

He almost tripped on the cord and wrapped his arms around Jibanyan to avoid falling.

"Woah there,let's not get crazy you two!"Directator exclaimed.

Usapyon and Jibanyan looked at each other awkwardly,Usapyon hugged Jibanyan and said,"I just love my cutie pie so much!"

Jibanyan's whole face turned red and hugged Usapyon back.

He squeaked,"I love you too honey!"

The audience cheered and clapped.

"This better not lead to something else or I will end you Nathan,understand?!"Whisper nagged.

"Ok,ok! I promise it won't!"Nate panicked.

Nate hoped that they wouldn't do anything else.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you kidding me?! They can't win!" Demandi yelled. She pulled both of the cords harder. The cord from Jibanyan's microphone made him Usapyon caught Jibanyan from his fall,he got tripped from the cord on his microphone.

Usapyon squeezed Jibanyan tight,trying to prevent them both from falling to ground.

"Don't they ever give up?!"Demandi pulled the cords again,but this time it made both Jibanyan and Usapyon fall.

Usapyon caught Jibanyan before he fell to ground,but he tripped on the cord,causing him and Jibanyan to press lips with each other.

The audience cheered and clapped louder than before.

"Wow! I guess these two lovebirds can't get enough of each other!"Directator exclaimed.

Usapyon and Jibanyan both blushed heavily,still in a awkward position.

This gave Usapyon an lifted up Jibanyan bridal style and kissed him.

The audience went wild. Nate was in shock,but also frightened of the consequences that he had to face from Whisper.

"You two! You ruined their innocence! Do you know how much trouble you're in?!"Whisper nagged at Nate and Hailey.

"I didn't know that they would do that!"Nate shouted.

"Yeah,but...I love it so much!"Hailey squealed in excitement.

Whisper replied,"But you shouldn't! You'll all be punished! Someway...somehow...I'll come up with something! Just you wait and see!"

"Way to go Nate,you had to kiss me,didn't you?"Hailey frowned.

Nate blushed," But you wanted it! I know you did!"

"Maybe..."Hailey blushed back.

After Usapyon and Jibanyan finished up their turn,the judges had to score them.

"Honestly...they're the most legit couple I've seen.I'll give them a ten."Venoct stated.

"I'm giving them a ten as well."Blizzaria smiled nervously.

"I'm just giving them a nine.I think I've seen enough today."Kyubi sighed.

Demandi was furious,"Ugh! Why?! I've been cheating this whole time and I still can't make them lose!"

"Is that so?" Demandi heard someone behind turned around and saw Got It Maid.

"I'm sorry,but you're disqualified."Got It Maid stated.

"What?! You can't do that!"Demandi yelled.

"Oh yes,I go on,it's over."Got It Maid.

"Make me!"Demandi shouted.

Got It Maid grinned evilly,"Very well."

After the couple category was done,the contestants got prepared for the last category.

It took longer than usual for Got It Maid to go backstage and make the next announcement.

She finally came back stage to the contestants.

"Sorry for taking so long,I had to take care of someone.A cheater,that is."Got It Maid announced.

She smiled and added,"But,now we don't have to 's time for the last in line and wait for your turn everyone."

Directator was on the stage,"It's time for the last category,the question category!Each contestant will answer one judges will score them based on how passionate and emotional their answers are! Let's get started!"

As the category started,most of the contestants got the most basic questions.

It got boring fast.

Nate sighed,"Most of these questions are just about making the world ?"

"Judges just want to hear positive things.I've heard questions much more boring than that."Hailey complained.

"Let's just hope Jibanyan doesn't mess this up."Whisper added.

"Stop saying that! You're going to jinx it!"Sergeant Burly protested.

"Alright,geez..."Whisper mumbled.

When it got to Jibanyan's turn,he was knew he wasn't good at this kind of stuff and it made him feel less confident.

"Next up is Jibanyan! Come on down!"Directator announced.

The audience clapped as Jibanyan walked towards the middle of the stage.

Directator gave his microphone to Jibanyan.

" 's your question."Directator picked a card and read it,"What would you get rid of that hurts people?"

Nate face palmed,"Great,he got a basic question."

Jibanyan thought hard and came up with an answer,it was one he would regret,but he gave it a try,"I...would...get rid of big trucks."

Whisper and Sergeant Burly face palmed with Nate.

"And why is that?"Directator asked.

Jibanyan continued,"They're dangerous and they can run you over! They hurt people,including me! I fight every time I see one,just so it can't hurt anyone else!"

"I can't believe he's bringing his paws of fury into this."Nate groaned,being regretful.

Jibanyan started to sob,"And...so it can't hurt my friends...like my owner Amy.I became a Yokai...because I saved her from getting hit by a big truck...and...I don't want it to happen to anyone else again!"

The audience stood up and of them got emotional and cried.

All the judges gave Jibanyan a ten.

"That was amazing! Let's give it up for Jibanyan!" Directator exclaimed.

The audience cheered as Jibanyan curtsied and left the stage.

When he got backstage,Jibanyan was greeted by a hug from Usapyon.

They looked at each other and Jibanyan noticed Usapyon was crying.

"Are you ok?"Jibanyan asked,being concerned.

Usapyon wiped his tears away,"I'm sorry,it's just...I became a Yokai for my owner too.I thought I was the only one."

"Usapyon..."Jibanyan got teary eyed and hugged Usapyon back.

Minutes later,Got It Maid was on stage.

"Hello everyone! You must be excited for me to announce the winner! But first...in order to win this pageant..."Got It Maid had a scary glare,"...one of the contestants has to beat me in a fight."

The audience gasped.

"I knew it! Let's get her!"Sergeant Burly commanded.

Sergeant Burly and the others got up on stage to fight Got It Maid.

"Is she serious?! I'm going to straight her out!"Kyubi shouted.

Kyubi got on stage as Venoct and Blizzaria joined him.

"You're out numbered! Give up!"Whisper yelled.

Got It Maid smiled,"I said for the contestants to fight me,not you. Is anyone willing to beat me?"

Most of the contestants weren't willing to fight.

The others attacked Got It Maid,but she formed a force field,which caused everyone to fall on the ground.

"The force field stays until a contestant fights me."Got It Maid said,in a harsh tone.

Jibanyan panicked,"I knew she was out to get me! She wants to me to fight! But I can't,I'm scared!"

"Hey,you can do this! If this is the way to win this pageant,do it! I know you can!"Usapyon exclaimed.

"But I..."Jibanyan mumbled.

Usapyon kissed Jibanyan on the cheek,"I believe in you."

"O-ok...I'll do it."Jibanyan blushed,as he dashed to the stage.

He confronted Got It Maid,"Is this what you want?! You wanna fight me?!"

"Well,finally someone 's do this."Got It Maid broke her force field.

She rammed towards Jibanyan,but he flipped through the air and landed on the ground,behind her.

Jibanyan shouted,"Paws of Fury!"

He used his paws of fury on Got It Maid. She fell to the ground,but got back up.

Got It Maid tried to punch Jibanyan,but he dodged.

He kept dodging her punches like if it was nothing.

Got It Maid was out of breath,"I honestly didn't think...that...a small child...would out do me..."

Jibanyan asked,"Give up?"

"Not yet..."Got It Maid smiled evilly and punched Jibanyan in the gut.

He fell to the ground.

Got It Maid smirked,while looking at him,but she got hit by Kyubi's flames.

Venoct and Blizzaria joined in with their attacks.

Sergeant Burly and the rest joined as well.

Eventually,they overpowered Got It Maid.

She gave up and collapsed.

Everyone heard a small turned around and was surprised.

It was Master Nyada.

"And cut!"Directator shouted.

"Good job everyone!"Master Nyada smiled.

Everyone shouted,"What?!"

"Did you think I could let you get away without fighting in a charity,did you?"Master Nyada asked.

"Did you guys like the pageant we set up?"Directator added.

"Wait,this wasn't real?!"Whisper shouted.

"No,it was,but...Got It Maid and I are really aren't hosts."Directator stated.

"Shouldn't it be illegal to run a pageant with frauds as hosts?"Blizzaria complained.

"Sure,but what's the fun without having a twist."Master Nyada exclaimed.

Jibanyan asked,"Does that mean that Got It Maid didn't want to fight me?"

"Oh no,she wanted to fight someone,but I think you guys might've took it too far." Directator stated.

" about that."Sergeant Burly apologized.

"Hey,who won the pageant anyways?"Nate complained.

"Oh yeah,I forgot."Directator replied.

Directator ran on stage and announced,"Everyone,here's the moment you've been waiting for! The winner of this beauty pageant is...Jibanyan!"

The audience cheered and everyone hugged Jibanyan and congratulated him afterwards.

"Yay! Jibanyan won!"Hailey cheered.

"Now we can get the headquarters renovated!"Whisper exclaimed.

"Yes! I'm so happy! I could kiss you!"Blizzaria added.

She grabbed Whisper and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey! Why can't we get away with that and you can?"Nate protested.

"Because,Blizzie and I are something you guys are ups."Whisper teased.

Blizzaria asked,"Want to do it again?"

"Oh yes!"Whisper chimed as they both kissed again.

"Nate,quick! Let's kiss while they're not looking!"Hailey said.

"Wait,what-"Nate got cut off as Hailey kissed him on the lips.

Sergeant Burly groaned in disgust,"Ugh...can't all of you get a room?!"

Got It Maid recovered from the fight and apologized to everyone.

She crowned Jibanyan with a looked at Usapyon and shouted,"Hey! There's a crown for the contestant's partner too! Get up here!"

Usapyon got on stage next to It Maid placed a crown on Usapyon's head.

"Ok, more thing,you get a year supply of do you want?"Directator asked.

"Chocobars!"Jibanyan cheered.

"Alrighty then,there you have get a year supply of chocbars and your team's headquarters will be renovated! Congratulations!"Directator announced.

The audience stood up and clapped.

After the pageant was over,Jibanyan and Usapyon met up with everyone.

"Guess what guys,I'm a princess now!" Jibanyan cheered and then referred to Usapyon,"And here's my prince charming!"

Usapyon waved awkwardly,"Howdy!"

"I'm so happy for you guys!"Hailey squealed.

"Who would've thought that you would actually win.I'm surprised."Nate laughed awkwardly.

Sergeant Burly said,"If the bet was still on,I would've won."

"Of course...but I'm still glad that Jibanyan least we can get that old headquarters fixed."Blizzaria sighed in relief.

"That was such an I right?"Whisper added.

Nate groaned,in annoyance,"Let's never do another pageant again."

"Are you kidding? That was fun! Let's do it again!" Jibanyan replied with glee.

"Yeah! That was awesome!"Hailey chimed in.

Nate sighed,"You guys..."

"I think we should head 's been a long day."Whisper suggested.

Everyone left the YBA hall and headed home.

A week later,the Blasters headquarters was fixed and renovated.

It looked brand new.

Everyone was Burly was satisfied,"This is way better than the old headquarters!"

"Yeah,it's amazin!"Komasan cheered.

"I'm kind of glad that you got Jibanyan into the helped us win."Blizzaria said.

Whisper sighed,"Too bad that he's taking advantage of his pageant queen status."

"See what I mean?"Whisper pointed to Jibanyan.

Jibanyan was wearing his Blasters outfit,but he added a skirt to go with it.

"You can't be serious?! Is he really wearing that?"Sergeant Burly questioned.

"He is.I mean...between all of us,everything on the form he filled out was real and...he really had dresses for the likes girls clothes and playing dress up."Whisper stated.

Blizzaria replied,"That's kind of cute."

"What is wrong with him?"Sergeant Burly asked in disbelief.

"Nothing,it's just his nature and I hope you don't mind that he's dating Usapyon ,they have a thing for each other."Whisper added.

Sergeant Burly sighed,"As long as they don't get too distracted,it's fine."

Later,Whisper and Jibanyan were back home with Nate.

"You guys are still grounded you know."Whisper nagged.

Nate complained,"Come on,I have a date with Hailey tomorrow! And it doesn't make it better that you have to tag along with us!"

"And so are Jibanyan and Usapyon,I can't let them go on a separate date while being punished."Whisper added.

Nate groaned,"Great..."

Jibanyan came out of his room wearing a dress.

"Are you playing dress up?"Nate teased.

"No,this is for my date with you think he'll like it?"Jibanyan questioned,waiting for an answer.

"I guess...I don't know what he likes."Nate complained.

Jibanyan replied sarcastically,"Thanks for the answer."

"By the way,Master Nyada liked my performance at the pageant so much that he wants me to be the co host of the next charity."Jibanyan exclaimed.

Nate asked,"What is it?"

"It's for a tea party are judged on how fancy and proper their tea parties the best part is that I get to wear a pretty dress!" Jibanyan cheered.

Whisper sighed,"Good luck with acting all proper."

"I think I'm starting to like wearing dresses and wearing makeup."Jibanyan stated.

Nate mocked,"As if it wasn't obvious when you're playing dress up."

"Hey! I'm proud of dressing up like a girl."Jibanyan protested.

"Besides..."Jibanyan then talked in a cute and girly voice,"I'm a pretty girl!"

Whisper and Nate looked at him unamused.

"Remember when I said Jibanyan had a pageant queen status? I take that back,he actually has a pretty boy status." Whisper said,unamused.

"I agree with you on that."Nate replied.

And so,Jibanyan expressed himself in the beauty pageant and accepted himself as a pretty boy,or should I say, pretty girl.

(I hope you enjoyed this fic! And yes,I had to put my headcanon about Jibanyan being trans in this.I'm sorry,please don't be mad.)


End file.
